CH 259 - RPG
by Marilia.g
Summary: Hello guys! Well, what can I say besides "if you do not want spoilers from Chapter 258, do not read!"? Without further ado, welcome to my attempt to create the RPG version of chapter 259 of Skip Beat! based on fears, hopes and speculations.


Hello guys! Well, what can I say besides "if you do not want spoilers from Chapter 258, do not read!"?

This idea came from a sleepless night, in which I spent a good deal of time complaining and whining and suffering about the unfolding of the manga plot. My involuntary victims? Mutemuia and ktoll9. My sincere apologies and my thank you to you both XD

Without further ado, welcome to my attempt to create the RPG version of chapter 259 of Skip Beat! based on fears, hopes and speculations.

 **Scenario:** As Kyoko recovers from fright at almost being thrown from the top of a building and the last effects of the inhalation drug used by Kimiko, Ren, on the other side of Tokyo, is drinking (not to say boozing up) with Kijima and a mysterious actress.

At some point, Ren rises.

If you want Ren to go to the bathroom, go to page 1;

If you want Ren to leave, go to page 2;

If you are feeling especially masochistic today and want to know what I think is the worst outcome possible, go to page 15.

 **PAGE 1**

On his way to the bathroom, the actress intercepts him and steals a kiss. Astonished, Ren does not reciprocate. At the end of the kiss, the actress makes a sensual proposal to him.

If you want my favorite ending, go to page 14;

If you want a happy ending, go to page 3;

If you want to suffer or are just curious about an unfortunate outcome, go to page 4.

 **PAGE 2**

In the path to "enjoy", in the loneliness of his apartment, his very first heart break, the actress intercepts Ren and steals a kiss. Astonished, Ren does not reciprocate. At the end of the kiss, the actress makes him a sensual proposal.

If you want my favorite ending, go to page 14;

If you want a happy ending, go to page 3;

If you want to suffer or are just curious about an unfortunate outcome, go to page 9.

 **PAGE 3**

Ren smiles at the woman and thanks her for the kiss, saying that it made him realize something important. He is referring to the picture shown by Lory that tormented him so much, but that now, after he had also been the victim of a stolen kiss, he understood that could not mean anything and that he should just ask Kyoko what had really happened.

She, who understood his smile as a victory, is stunned by Ren's cold refusal to her sensual proposal and the sarcastic comment about her wanting to use him to benefit her career.

She gets petrified, he's not the kind Ren everyone talks about! Ren enters the men's room, leaving her in the hallway. Meanwhile, Kijima, who watched silently, tries to suppress a laugh.

Ren ends up vomiting, if by the excess of alcohol or by the forced kiss, he asks himself.

When he returns to the table, he is informed by Kijima that the actress, feeling humiliated, has left. As he had promised, Ren pays the bill and says goodbye to Kijima.

If you want a happy ending, go to page 5;

If you want to suffer or are just curious about an unfortunate outcome, go to page 6.

 **PAGE 4**

Although the kiss was stolen and Ren did not respond at first, the actress's offer does not seem bad. After all, they are two single adults, the night was just beginning and he had no idea how to ease the pain he was feeling.

He smiles at her, accepting the invitation, and they go together to the men's room, finding it empty. What they do there I leave to your imagination, because my stomach revolves just thinking.

Kijima, who watched everything, sighs resignedly. That was not his intention when he called Ren to drink, but since the man seemed to be finding his own way to deal with his broken heart, there was nothing left for him but to pay the bill and leave.

If you think there's still a future between Ren and Kyoko, go to page 5;

If you want to suffer (more) or are just curious about an unfortunate outcome, go to page 6.

 **PAGE 5**

Nothing left to do at the bar, Ren called a taxi to take him home, after all, he was not in a position to drive. As he reflected on what had just happened, he picks up his cell phone and finally notices Yashiro's countless calls.

Returning the agent's phone call, Ren discovers that Kyoko has gone through a terrible situation.

If you want a happy ending, go to page 7;

If you want to suffer or are just curious about an unfortunate outcome, go to page 8.

 **PAGE 6**

Nothing left to do at the bar, Ren drives home. An accident happens.

From here, the possibilities are endless and I'll wait for the next volume to come out to create the next SK RPG!

 **PAGE 7**

Ren asks the taxi driver to drive to Darumaya, where he meets Kyoko.

Seeing him after so long and still shaken by the successive events - the tension of the audition, Kimiko's teasing, concern with Kanae and the attempted murder - she finally gives in to her own feelings and, before realizing what she is doing, runs to Ren and throw herself into his arms.

He, in turn, cannot help but feel hope again, after all, she did not mistake him for Corn this time.

From here, the possibilities are endless and I'll wait for the next volume to come out to create the next SK RPG!

 **PAGE 8**

Ren asks the taxi driver to drive to Darumaya, where he meets Kyoko.

Seeing him after so long and still shaken by the successive events - the tension of audition, Kimiko's teasing, concern with Kanae and the attempted murder - she finally gives in to her own feelings and, before realizing what she is doing, runs to Ren and throw herself into his arms.

He, in turn, cannot help but feel hope again, after all, she did not mistake him for Corn this time.

However, embracing Ren, Kyoko feels not only the unmistakable smell of alcohol, but also the cloying perfume of the actress.

From here, the possibilities are endless and I'll wait for the next volume to come out to create the next SK RPG!

 **PAGE 9**

Although the kiss was stolen and Ren did not respond at first, the actress's offer does not seem bad. After all, they are two single adults, the night was just beginning and he had no idea how to ease the pain he was feeling.

He smiles at her, accepting the invitation, and they leave the bar together with the intention of going to his apartment or wherever.

Kijima, who watched everything, sighs resignedly. That was not his intention when he called Ren to drink, but since the guy seemed to be finding his own way to deal with his broken heart, there was nothing left for him but to leave as well.

If you think you there's still a future between Ren and Kyoko, go to page 10;

If you think your heart has not suffered enough or is just curious about an unfortunate outcome, go to page 11.

 **PAGE 10**

Ren calls a taxi to take them wherever they intend to go to do what will leave Kyoko/Ren's supporters in depression. On the way, Ren checks his cell phone and is impressed by the amount of calls and messages from Yashiro.

If you think there's still a future between Ren and Kyoko, go to page 12;

If you think your heart has not had enough or is just curious about an unfortunate outcome, go to page 13.

 **PAGE 11**

Ren is driving and the two end up getting involved in an accident. Kyoko learns, with the rest of Japan, that Ren was with an older woman (not the young lady he told Bo about) in his car.

From here, the possibilities are numerous, but I do not think I will have the stomach to do much more than complete my fanfics in progress.

 **PAGE 12**

Without wasting time, he returns to the agent's calls and discovers what happened to Kyoko.

Ren warns the actress that their plans need to be changed because of an emergency, leaving her at home.

Happy ending (but not so much for me, because of my desire to tear Ren's balls with nail pliers): page 7;

If you want to suffer or are just curious about a (more) unfortunate outcome: page 8.

 **PAGE 13**

Ren decides that whatever Yashiro wants to tell him can wait. Although it probably involves Kyoko, he does not want to think about her at the moment, and that's exactly why he's going to seek comfort in the body of the mysterious actress.

From here, the possibilities are numerous, but I do not think I will have the stomach to do much more than complete my fanfics in progress.

 **PAGE 14**

Ren smiles at the woman and thanks her for the kiss, saying that it made him realize something important. He is referring to the picture shown by Lory that tormented him so much, but that now, after he had also been the victim of a stolen kiss, he understood that could not mean anything and that he should just ask Kyoko what had really happened.

She, who understood his smile as a victory, is stunned by Ren's cold refusal to her sensual proposal and the sarcastic comment about her wanting to use him to benefit her career.

She gets petrified, he's not the kind Ren everyone talks about! Ren leaves, leaving her in the hallway. Meanwhile, Kijima, who watched silently, tries to suppress a laugh.

Without missing any more time, Ren picks up the cell phone to ask Yashiro where Kyoko is. That is the moment he is informed about the terrible events of the day and immediately goes, in a taxi, to Darumaya.

Kyoko, seeing him after such a long time and still shaken by the successive events - the tension of the audition, Kimiko's taunts, concern with Kanae and the attempted murder - finally yields to her own feelings and, before realizing what she is doing, runs to Ren and throws herself into his arms.

He, in turn, cannot help but feel hope again, after all, she did not mistake him for Corn this time.

Embracing him, Kyoko notices the smell of alcohol in him and asks if everything is okay, since she had never seen him drinking before. In my delirium, the two are hugging, she looking up, him looking down and slightly intoxicated, until he finally kisses her.

Then, I squeak and collapse from profuse nasal bleeding.

My dream gets even better: in some corner of her foggy mind, Kyoko wonders why his and Corn's kiss are so alike. The coin finally drops and they have "the talk".

 **PAGE 15**

Regardless of where Ren is going, the actress intercepts him and kisses him. He does not correspond at first, but he soon overcomes the surprise and returns the kiss. The two end up sleeping together that night.

 **A/N - Well, that's it. It was an insane job to do this mini RPG!**

 **I am reading the comments on social networks on Chapter 258 and I hope Chapter 259 confirms the optimistic opinions. Unfortunately, though, I'll explain why page 15 is the worst outcome for me: because that's what I think is going to happen, by the context so far and by the summary made available on the internet.**

 **I'll explain: Ren was never drunk in public. Ren was never distracted in public. Ren never lowered his guard in public, to the point that Kijima easily realized that he was heartbroken. Ren was never so lost that he could not deftly deny any correct impression they might have of his true feelings. That is, I think Nakamura-sensei is creating the whole scenario for the public to "forgive" or "accept" the fact that yes, Ren will share more than a kiss with the actress. I think the whole of Chapter 257, where he's so depressed and absent-minded that he bangs his head on the door, was just a fluffy way for readers to understand that he's totally out of his league, from where we can expect him to do something unexpected.**

 **If there is anything more unexpected than spending the night with another woman, even though he told Kyoko (as Corn) that he loves her only weeks (or days) ago, I do not know. Damn, he even said that if it was a divine design that Kyoko and Sho would stick together, he would defy God! Now there's this whole scenario where he simply chooses not to ask Kyoko about the kiss and avoids looking for her even after spending days without seeing her, having the day off and knowing exactly where she is?**

 **I fear for the worse, my dears. T_T**

 **For those awaiting an update on Little Sandbox, the chapter is in progress; I just need to get over the uneasiness I am feeling.**


End file.
